Memory lapse
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: After series 2 episode 11. Kensi gets amnesia after the suspect attacks her, spoilers. T rated just to be safe.


KENSI POV

I was pushed to the ground and kicked and punched. I was in excruitiating pain and I eventually blacked out seeing Deeks across the road through the window dropping the christmas dinner of ice cream and beer and ran in as my attacker ran out.

DEEKS POV

She was being pushed to the floor and kicked and punched as I looked through the window. I dropped the beer and ice cream that she'd insisted on me getting for Christmas dinner. I ran in and through the rooms, bedroom last, finding me and Kensi were the only two in the building. I rushed to her side. She was lying on her front. I sat by her and turned her onto my knee and tucked her hair that was spewed over her face behind her ear to see a bruise forming on her forehead.

'Eric I need back-up and an ambulance now!'

'On route now...what happened?'

I ignored the question and hauled Kensi up and laid her down on the motel bed and tucked her in. She looked so fragile. Just then the door opened and Callen and Sam walked in.

'What happened?' Callen asked rushing over with Sam.

'I went out for food and when I got back he was beating her to a pulp and he got out of here pretty quick and I just thought it's Kensi...we can catch him later...we can't save her later...'

'It's ok...Wait here with her for the ambulance. Me and Sam'll go after him. Eric get a fix on his mobile'

They left and I waited with Kensi until the ambulance arrived and I went with her in the ambulance.

At the hospital I sat by her side all the time holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

'Kensi!'

She smiled and I squeezed her hand.

'Where am I?'

'Hospital...'

'What happened?'

'Suspect decided to beat you up'

'How long was I out?'

'An hour or two'

'Oh'

'What is it?'

'Who're you?'

'Marty Deeks, your partner'

'Oh'

'What can you remember?'

'Not much...I can remember general knowledge but that's about it...'

'Stay here. I'm going to get you a doctor'

I went out of the room and asked the doctor about the memory loss. When I returned I'd learned that it was common and probably temporary and that she was going to need somone to watch her for a few days and I opted to do it.

KENSI POV

When I was discharged Deeks took me to an apartment and I sat on the settee as he'd instructed. I felt cold but didn't want to make a fuss.

'You ok?'

I nodded.

'What is it?'

'I'm a bit cold but...'

'No buts'

He turned up the heating and moved over to me and put his hand to my head and then to my wrist. He took a blanket out and wrapped me in it and then sat beside me and put an arm around me putting his hand at my shoulder and put his other hand on my arm near his other hand and rubbed my arm to warm me up. He pulled me closer to keep me warm and I put my head on his chest

We lied down on the sofa me on top. I eventually fell asleep his arms wrapped around me and my hands on his chest either side of my head.

DEEKS POV

All the nights were like that for the next two years. By the time it reached June 1st 2012 we were sure Kensi would never remember anything. I was thinking about it as she lay on top of me fast asleep and I drifted off with the feel of her next to me. The guy had been caught though and my witness statement, and her injuries had been enough to have him put away for a long time.

The next morning I awoke to Kensi fitting on top of me and dialed 911.

At the hospital they checked her over. They told me it was normal after something like that. They instructed me on how to deal with it if it happened again and told me that her memory should start coming back and if it didn't within a week then I should bring her in again. She was sleeping when I took her home but I didn't mind. At least she was safe. When we pulled up at the house I carried her in and laid her down on the sofa. I took off her shoes and covered her. I heard giggling from the bedroom and went up finding Sam and G playing with Annie.

'Hey, how is she?'

'Fine, doctors say it's normal. How was she?'

'Good as gold'

After Annie had fallen asleep I returned downstairs with Sam and G and I passed beers around. We sat on the floor watching the football.

After a while we heard stirring behind us and turned just as Kensi awoke.

Kensi POV

I awoke to see Deeks, G and Sam sitting by the sofa looking at me.

'What?'

'You're awake'

'Well duh!'

'Right; Marty D...'

'I know! I wasn't born yesterday Deeks! Is this a practical joke? Is Hetty behind it?'

Just then a baby started crying upstairs.

'Oh great! Now you woke Annie!'

'I'll get her' G opted

'Annie?'

'The baby. Our baby'

'We have a baby?'

'Yes'

'Right! Who'd you persuade to give you the baby to trick me?'

'No-one. Look Kens, what do you think the date is?'

'December 28th 2010'

'June 2nd 2012'

'Oh'

Just then G brought down a baby which I presumed was Annie.

'I taught her her first word'

'What's that then?'

'G' Annie said proudly

We all laughed and Annie joined in. Annie put her arms out for me to take her off G.


End file.
